This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and in some particular embodiments to processor-based systems which maintain time sensitive information such as scheduling information for the user.
A personal information manager (PIM) application such as Microsoft Outlook, Lotus Organizer and Sidekick may provide a calendar, notes, a to do list, electronic mail and so forth. Much of this information is time sensitive. For example, an alert may be programmed to signal the user at a particular time to take a certain course of action, such as to attend a meeting or to make a phone call. The alert may be accompanied by a display which displays the time sensitive act.
One problem with such systems is that if the user turns his or her processor-based system off, the user will miss the notification. Thus, conventionally, turning the computer off disables the system from providing the predetermined notice at the predetermined time.
Of course, the processor-based system user may overcome this problem by simply leaving his or her computer always on. However, this practice is not recommended and may greatly drain the power resources of the processor-based system. Thus, conventionally users turn their processor-based systems off when not being used. When they do so, they risk the possibility that they will miss important alerts.
Thus, there is a need for ways which enable a user to be advised of time sensitive information when the user's personal computer is in a powered-off state.